


Everything Would Be Okay

by accioaroace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Full Moon, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romance, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioaroace/pseuds/accioaroace
Summary: After the full moon, Sirius finds comfort in Remus' jumper





	Everything Would Be Okay

Sirius dragged himself up to the dorms, sighing unhappily. He knew that he couldn’t do anything except wait for Remus to get back from the hospital wing, but that didn’t mean Sirius couldn’t be upset about it.

He entered the dorm as quietly as he could, trying not to wake up James and Peter. Even though classes had just ended, the two of them were fast asleep, as they were exhausted from running through the forest all night. Sirius was absolutely exhausted too, but he knew that he’d never be able to get to sleep while he was worrying about Remus.

He flopped onto his bed, sighing again. The sheets were tangled and uncomfortable, but he didn’t really care. The only thing he could think about was his Moony, who only had bloodied bandages and pain-relieving potions for company.

Sirius crawled under the sheets, not even bothering to make his bed or take off his uniform. His stomach tightened as he twisted beneath the sheets, unused to the bed being so cold and empty without Remus.

He kicked angrily at the sheets, trying to untangle them, when something fell out of the bed with a muffled thud. Sirius closed his eyes, wanting to ignore whatever fell on the ground, but a small voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Remus’ scolded him for leaving his stuff on the floor. Groaning at the immense effort it took Sirius to get himself up again, he leaned over the bed and looked down. A blue jumper lay on the floor, which he immediately recognised as Remus’. The jumper was huge, soft-looking, and a little worn out, like all of Remus' jumpers.

Sirius picked up the jumper, hugging it close to his body. The jumper was incredibly soft, and faintly smelt of Remus. Sirius closed his eyes as he breathed in deeply, letting the comforting smell of Remus wash over him. Sirius wished that it was Remus he was hugging, not just his jumper, but he was grateful to have something of Remus’ here with him.

After a few moments of breathing into the jumper and letting Remus' scent calm him down, Sirius tugged it over his head, letting the soft material fall loosely down his body. The jumper was impossibly soft and cozy, just like Remus himself. It felt like his Moony was right there, his arms wrapped around Sirius in a gentle hug.

Sirius exhaled shakily, letting the calming scent of Remus’ jumper wash over him. His eyes slipped shut as the sick feeling in his stomach faded away. Remus would be okay. He’d be back tonight, and Sirius would be able to kiss Remus’ pain away. Tonight, he’ll lay his head on Remus’ chest and listen to his steady heartbeat, and he’ll know that Remus is safe. Tonight, Sirius will wrap his arms around Remus and pull him close, and he’ll know that everything would be okay, because they’re together.

~~~~~

Remus winced as he slowly walked up the stairs to the dorms, gripping the handrail tightly. His entire body ached, even though he’d spent the whole day in the hospital wing to recover from the full moon.

He limped into the dorm as quietly as he could manage, as he knew that his friends would still be sleeping off the full moon. Remus wanted nothing more than to go to sleep as well, but he knew he couldn’t afford to keep taking time off school just because of the full moon. Nobody was going to hire a werewolf with bad grades.

Remus grabbed his textbooks and stumbled over to his bed, only to find someone else already there. Under a heap of tangled bedsheets lay Sirius, who was fast asleep. Remus smiled to himself at how peaceful he looked when he was sleeping, before gently sitting down on the bed next to him. He watched as Sirius’ eyelids fluttered softly, before opening his eyes and looking up at him.

‘Moons?’ Sirius mumbled softly, his voice croaky from sleep.

‘Sorry,’ he whispered back. ‘I didn’t mean to wake you. I’m just going to study, okay?’

‘Nooo,’ Sirius whined quietly, tugging at his sleeve. ‘I want cuddles. And you need sleep, you need to rest after the full moon.'

Remus opened his mouth to argue, but he made the grave mistake of glancing down at Sirius, who was using his puppy eyes. After a few moments, he sighed in defeat.

‘Damn it, Pads,’ he grumbled, putting his textbooks on the bedside table, and climbing under the sheets with Sirius. ‘You know I can’t resist the puppy eyes. Cheater.’

Sirius smiled sleepily as he shuffled closer to him, wrapping an arm around Remus’ waist. ‘That’s not my problem,’ he said, nuzzling gently into Remus’ neck.

‘Piss off,’ Remus said as he wrapped his arms around Sirius, pulling him even closer. Something about what Sirius was wearing caught his eye, and it took him a few moments to realise that he was wearing one of Remus’ own jumpers.

Remus felt his heart melt a little as he stared at his boyfriend lovingly, lifting up his hand to gently stroke Sirius’ hair. ‘Are you wearing my jumper?’

He felt Sirius freeze. ‘No,’ he mumbled softly, his voice muffled into Remus’ neck. Even though he couldn’t see his face, Remus could tell that he was blushing.

‘Idiot,’ Remus teased gently, before pressing a little kiss to the top of his head. ‘You look adorable. Keep it.’

‘I like it,’ Sirius said, cuddling even closer to him. ‘It’s all warm and cozy and soft, and… and, it smells like you.'

Remus couldn’t help but smile as he hugged Sirius even tighter. Merlin, his boyfriend was the cutest. ‘I love you, Sirius,’ he whispered into Sirius’ hair, kissing his forehead gently. ‘I love you so much, baby.’

‘I love you too, Moons. I’m glad you’re okay from the full moon.'

‘I’m always okay after the full moon. I’ve got you with me.’

He heard Sirius sigh happily as he snuggled even closer to him. Remus closed his eyes, knowing that his boyfriend would always be there to help him through the full moon. As long as they were together, everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, and I'm open to constructive criticism
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr and Instagram (both usernames are accioaroace)
> 
> Thanks to CathyM for helping!


End file.
